Liar
by TheVeiledFairy
Summary: SPOILERS for Season 3! Santana finds out about Brittany's new house guest at the worst possible time.


**Author's Note: **I saw people saying they were hoping for JealousGirlfriend!Santana over Brittany's exchange student. This is that. Lmao****

* * *

><p>"Why did we rejoin Cheerios again?" Santana groaned, lying down on the sofa and pulling Brittany to settle on top of her. Brittany giggled and kissed Santana gently on the lips.<p>

"Because. I like dancing and you like...being scary. Everyone's scared of you again. Even Glee club..." she pouted and Santana wrapped her arms tighter around Brittany's thin waist, snuggling into the crook of her neck.

"Mmm, they're not _that_ scared of me. Besides, I don't wants them thinkin they can talks to me anyway they wants."

Brittany hummed her acknowledgement, but didn't comment. She knew that the day everyone in Glee club said all those things about Santana really did hurt her.

She'd felt betrayed by the only people in the school she felt she could trust. Brittany had a feeling deep down that it was because of _that _day that Santana was still terrified of coming out.

They'd gotten together over the summer after Brittany had convinced Santana to at least tell Brittany's mom about them. Brittany hated lying to everyone, but lying to her mom was where she drew the line.

Santana had reluctantly agreed, failing to hide her astonishment when Brittany's mom pulled her into a crushing hug and whispered "I've always known, sweetheart," into her ear before pulling away.

She'd taken both hers and Brittany's hands into her own, patting them as she brought them together before she got up from Brittany's bed and left the two alone.

Brittany had smirked as her mom shut her bedroom door with a wink and a, "Have fun girls."

Santana had been in total shock and when Brittany leaned into her body, pushing her to lay down on the bed, whispering, "Be my girlfriend, now?" Santana had only nodded with a watery smile.

They'd been official ever since and Brittany could honestly say she'd never been happier. Inside her house, they were Brittany&Santana, the couple, and it felt amazing.

She noticed that at school, Santana was slowly becoming more comfortable with her affections. She could link their arms together and lean her head onto Santana's shoulder and few times she'd even gotten away with pressing a quick kiss to Santana's cheek when no one was looking.

Santana didn't tense up the way she used to and when she and Brittany were together, she no longer looked around to see who was watching them.

These tiny steps are what help Brittany be patient with their situation; that and knowing that at home, with the people who matter most to her, she can truly be herself.

Brittany shifted lower on the couch until she could rest her forehead lightly against Santana's. Her hands skimmed up Santana's sides and she smiled as her girlfriend's breathing quickened.

"You know I love you right?" Brittany smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to Santana's lips. "So...so much," she continued, accenting every word with a longer kiss.

Santana moaned and trailed her fingers over the swell of Brittany's ass, squeezing firmly when Brittany worked her tongue between her lips suddenly.

"Yeah...I know, Britt-Britt," she gasped. Santana was finding it difficult to focus and it only got all the more difficult when Brittany hand slipped under her shirt and up towards her bra.

Santana tugged Brittany's hair free of that annoying ponytail and tangled her fingers in blonde locks as she pulled Brittany closer to deepen their kiss.

She slid her thigh between Brittany's parted legs and relished that moan that vibrated into her mouth as Brittany slowly rocked herself against her thigh.

"Britt..we need to...bed...now!" Santana stuttered as Brittany ran her tongue up the length of her neck before sucking harshly at the spot behind her ear.

"I'm serious, B. We nee-"

"Hey Brittany!"

Santana instantly stiffened at the unfamiliar voice floating out of the kitchen. Brittany sat up easily, like she hadn't just had her hand inside Santana's bra moments before and beamed as she hopped of Santana to meet the interrupter as they came towards the den with a sandwich.

"Brittany, who the fuck-"

"This is Rory, San! Rory, this is Santana!" Brittany exclaimed, settling into the boy's side comfortably and resting an arm on his shoulder.

He had shaggy brown hair and his eyes were almost the same blue as Brittany's. She watched as _Rory_ wrapped his free hand around Brittany's waist, pulling her just that little bit closer with the action.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya!" he grinned, taking a bite of his sandwich. Santana tried to muster a smile, but she was too preoccupied with the way his hand had shifted a little lower on _her girlfriend's_ hip. She was starting to regret the whole "secret dating" idea that had seemed so brilliant at the time.

"So who's this, Britt-Britt? Your cousin?" she grimaced, fitting the boy with her best bitch glare.

Brittany caught on to energy in the air and had to stifle a snicker as she replied, "No. He's an exchange student from Ireland. He's living with me this semester. Isn't that cool?"

Santana met Rory's eyes briefly, silently cursing that innocent boyish charm he seemed to have mastered. It was exactly the type of thing that got under Brittany's skin, and she knew it.

"The coolest, B."

"Yeah I'm looking forward to seeing _a lot_ of Brittany living here!"

As soon as the words were out, Santana's eyes snapped back to that unfamiliar blue and she was sure he could feel her resentment radiating off of her.

Rory flinched slightly under the threatening look Santana was giving him before turning to Brittany and smiling. "Uh, I'll just be in my room," he said suddenly and Brittany shrugged and nodded as he trudged away, making sure to wink at Santana as he passed.

When he was up the stairs again, Santana turned to Brittany to find her smirking knowingly.

"Britts! Why didn't you tell me you were harboring a leprechaun?" Santana demanded, folding her arms across her chest and refusing to meet Brittany's gaze.

Brittany chuckled and quickly straddled Santana's lap, grasping her hands and pinning them to the back of the couch before she could protest.

"Jealous?" she husked, leaning in to brush her lips over Santana's as she waited for an answer.

"N-No..."

Brittany closed the distance between them, kissing Santana deeply and lovingly, letting her know she had nothing to be worried about. After a few minutes, Brittany pulled away and nuzzled her nose against Santana's.

"Liar."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! Leave a review if you're so inclined:)<strong>


End file.
